A drive arrangement for a bicycle is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,916. This known drive arrangement describes a rear chain guide. The rear chain guide has a chain guide roller that is disposed, with reference to an active sprocket, tangential to a next-larger inactive sprocket, in order to improve the shifting process. In the sense of the present application, a chain guide roller that is positioned by the chain guide closer to the sprocket is the chain guide roller off which the drive chain, rotating in the drive direction, last runs before it runs onto the active rear sprocket as viewed in the direction of the sprocket axis.